emeraldcanticlefandomcom-20200214-history
Morell Truesight
Moren Bell In his former life Moren Bell was an experienced general for the Elector council of the Jade Kingdom of Verandon. Years of war among the kingdoms took a toll on the old man, and he grew to resent conflict, choosing instead to forsake his duties and leave to the forests to live alone. Within the woods he came to know the sprites and messengers of Allarielle, and gave them gifts so that she may grant him permission to hunt and live off of her land. In return for his generosity and respect, he was granted a small pet owl and hounds to assist him in his hunts. Years passed for Moren as time began to gain ground on his body. It was about that time that the ambassadors of Nurgle came forth through the forests seeking to speak with the representatives of the Jade Kingdoms. The ambassador stumbled upon Moren's cottage in the woods and offered him a respite from the weary world, a new body and immortality. The winters were long on his old bones, and surely he only had a few more seasons of hunting left in him before he would perish and starve. Moren thought long and hard upon the offer before requesting a moment to gather his old thoughts, he returned inside his cottage and threw open his chest, donning his garb and armor from his days as a general and even hefting his mighty claymore upon his shoulder. When the door slammed open the Nurgle ambassador was cut down immediately by the mighty blade, accompanied by a cry of pain from Moren. Each swing cost him dearly as his frail body betrayed him, and eventually the ambassador's guards finished him. With a dying breath Moren screamed out a cry of defiance upon the green wind. His defiance was met with destruction, as the Nurgle followers ravaged his cottage, burning it to the ground in anger, killing every animal and fairie and treefolk they could find. The assault and fires drew the notice of the Verandonites however, and they readied themselves for defense ahead of the inevitable onslaught. Moren's bravery had bought them precious hours with his sacrifice that allowed them to stand defiantly against Nurgle's attacks to come. On the green wind the soul of Moren Bell echoed, lost, as it wove in and out of the magic of life, its final cry of defiance letting all know its presence. Sigmar heard his defiance and saw the echo of the memory and gripped the mighty warrior's soul and slammed him upon his anvil. Reforged anew, Moren Bell became Lord Morell, and was granted a membership in the Emerald Canticle to exact revenge upon his hated foes. As an added gift, Allarielle herself even granted the soul of his fallen owl to Sigmar, so he could be reforged alongside his owner. This beast was granted an innate link to the green wind as a boon, and through it Morell can truly see chaos wherever it may hide. So it was that Moren Bell, now Lord Morell Truesight, was cast down upon the realms of Ghyran as part of the Second Verse of the Emerald Canticle. Images Morell1.jpg Morell2.jpg Morell3.jpg Morell4.jpg